Nothing was the Extent
by YourTruly-Ice
Summary: A Denmark and Norway songfic. Don't read if you're looking for fluff. Song: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace


Words: 1044 (Just the story)

Show: Hetalia, Axis Powers (or World Series now)

Pairing: Denmark Norway (As much as it pains me to say that. :P)

Rating: T

Song: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace (Thought the song fit them.)

**Every time we lie awake**

_It was a long day, for both of them. The shorter of the two had to go help out his Finnish friend while he delivered Christmas gifts to the children at the orphanage. For the quiet, seemingly emotionless Norwegian, it was more than awkward having multitudes of children starving for attention around him. On the other hand, the messy haired Dane had to do community service because of him getting caught in a "hostile" environment a few months prior. But as the two people lie there awake, their days seemed to be forgotten. Who would make the first move tonight?_

**After every hit we take**

"_D'nmark. Don't d' it."_

"_No! I don't care what you have to say! This is my empire… I can do what I want!"_

"_D'nmark!"_

"_He's mine Sweden! You took Finland and Norway… I get Iceland! I can do what I want!"_

"_Denmark. Give me Iceland. Now."_

_The Dane laughed mockingly. "No way Norway!"_

"_I don't want to-"_

"_Take him by force? HA! Wake up Norge! You're not going to get him back with an army of fairies or whatever else you claim exists."_

_No one walked away unscathed that day._

**Every feeling that I get**

_They both knew it was wrong. They were related after all. But who would ever think that that Norway, the quiet one with the icy glare, and Denmark, the loud obnoxious one that was drunk every other day, were so close? It didn't matter though… At least not when the light's were dim and pure lust filled the others eyes._

**But I haven't missed you yet**

"_Storbror?"_

_Norway sat there, lost in thought, unintentionally ignoring his beloved Iceland. What was he thinking about again? Right. Denmark. When he left, the Dane swore that he would miss him and come crawling back. As per usual, he was wrong. _

"_Norge… Are you okay?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You were spacing out."_

_Norway looked up at his younger sibling and internally smiled. "Iceland…" He muttered while gently stroking his face._

****

Every roommate kept awake

_It was a rare sight, seeing Finland willingly crawl into Sweden's bed._

"_Mm? S'mth'ng wrong F'nland?"_

"_They're fighting again…"_

_Sweden frowned. He knew there was tension between Denmark and Norway, but this was too far. They had been fighting almost every night. The price bill for things that needed to be repaired or replaced was through the roof. This had to stop._

"_Sweden?"_

"_Mm?_

"_Will they ever stop?"_

…

_Finland didn't get answered that night. Not because Sweden didn't want to answer, but because he didn't know._

**By every sigh and scream we make**

_Between them, in that tiny room, it was war. Will against will. Heart against heart. Flesh against flesh. Neither knew who would win. Neither knew how much they were hurting Iceland, who was located beneath them and could hear everything._

**All the feelings that I get**

_Was it love that kept them together after the separation? No… It wasn't love. It was hate. Lust. Anger. Stress. Despair. Remorse. Contempt. That's what they blamed what they had on. In reality, it was everything. Every touch, every whisper. But it wasn't love. Never love._

**But I still don't miss you yet**

_Norway looked at the letter from Denmark again then through it in the fire watching it burn in disgust. He knew perfectly well what was going on between them, but he didn't need to send him a letter about it! What if Iceland opened it? Then-… Iceland… That's right. He had Iceland now. He didn't need Denmark's love. He had his lillbror. He didn't miss Denmark living with him. Not at all…_

****

Only when I stop to think about it

_It hit them both at the same time. They both realized the truth to what was really happening between them._

****

I hate everything about you

_Denmark absolutely hated him. That stupid little cross barrette… All those weird stories about fairies! It was all complete bullshit. He hated it all! There was no reason behind why he was still seeing him… No reason at all! He hated that man so much. The more and more he thought about every little snide comment he made, it acted as gasoline on an already out of control fire. This was hate, in it's truest form. For the moment at least._

**Why do I love you**

_He hated him so much… But why couldn't he muster up the courage to break open his door and confront that little brat? Maybe because it was because Iceland was in there too… Yeah! That was it. He didn't want to scare Iceland… Oh god. Who was he kidding? He loved Norway, and there was no reason why._

**I hate everything about you**

_Norway looked out the window to see his Denmark storming away from the front door of his house. What the hell was he doing here? Tossing his eyes to the grey sky, thoughts began to swirl around in his head. Fighting at other places wasn't enough for that idiot was it? He had to bring it to his house. Or at least try. Norway stood up, face not showing the bitter hate swelling up in him. This had gone too far long ago. It should've stopped when that imbecile took Iceland away from him. But no! He had to be an idiot and go back to the Dane… Well that wasn't happening this time. He hated him so much. There was nothing to their love, but there was definitely plenty behind their hate._

**Why do I love you**

_The phone clattered against the cold tile floor, neglected from it's purpose. He couldn't do it. He hated him, but he couldn't tell him. Norway walked back into the living room and sat down with a slight sigh. Everything was falling apart wasn't it? He hated him, but he loved him. There was so much hate between them. And it would be ridiculous to say that on those sin filled nights that there was love. It was lust, nothing more. Norway was right, as he usually is. There was nothing to their love. So why did he smile when the Dane suggested they get to their usual activities the next night, if nothing was the extent?_


End file.
